Harry Potter and Rowena's Ring
by Astrology77
Summary: Harry is back for his sixth year, and he meets a new "friend" but turns out to be more than she appears to be.
1. Intro

Authors note:  
  
Hey guys, my name is Andrea. I want to give snaps to J.K. because of her awesome abilities. She is a wonderful author and I don't want to steal her thunder, I'm just putting my spin on it. Consider this my disclaimer for the entire story I don't want to have to write it every time. If you try to slam me with a lawsuit then I will throw flaming quaffles at you (joke). Please R/R I would love some feedback I can't get very far without knowing if it's good or not. Anyway thanks for showing an interest enjoy! 


	2. Summer

Harry Potter and Rowena's Ring  
  
Chapter1  
  
Summer  
  
As a young man of sixteen years, Harry Potter has had more hardship than anyone should at his age. Harry believes that there is almost no one left for him. The events of the months before have been weighing heavily on his heart. Feeling it was his fault for the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. The handsome face of the young man was pained with misery and rage. His jet-black hair more unkempt than usual, and his once glimmering green eyes were now filled with tears as every prospect from before played in his mind. He felt being back at number 4 Privet Drive wasn't where he should be. He felt he needed to be with the Order, with everyone he knew. He needed to be in the wizarding world, where he belonged. He wondered how everyone was, and what was going on. He felt this way one year ago.  
  
"No one gives me answers!" He said irritably wiping the tears from his face. "I hate this!" He was writing to everyone he knew, they responded but they were never able to give him full answers. He decided to sleep on his emotions; maybe he would feel better in the morning.  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning to find a strange package sitting under his window. He sat up rubbed his eyes and picked it up. Its weight surprised him he had a hard time lugging it back to his bed. It was from Ron, earlier in the year Ron's brothers, Fred and George, had started their own joke shop. It was very successful according to the letters Fred and George wrote. He slowly unwrapped the brown parchment covering the box. Inside was what looked like a large golden plate, Ron had also written a note.  
  
Hello Harry! We are in Scotland, Fred and George are planning to make a pill that will make you sound like a Banshee. They are researching Banshees here. Thanks for the muggle sweets they were wicked! Anyway I sent you this because I figured you might be able to practice quidditch since you haven't played in a while. It is a miniature quidditch pitch; you can be any position and play a game! It's a thank you from Fred and George they got me one too! They said it was because of how bad I was in the beginning they said I need to be more confident. I wrote down all the directions for it on the other piece of parchment. Write soon mate.  
~Ron  
  
Harry took out the other piece of parchment just as his uncle Vernon started yelling at him.  
  
"Harry Potter, get out of that room this instant!" Harry went downstairs to see what his uncle needed him for. "What is the meaning of this!" his uncle yelled furiously.  
  
"What is the meaning of what?" Harry replied heatedly, he was irritated that he never had a moment to himself anymore. Last night, being the first time since he got back from Hogwarts.  
  
"What is this bloody piece of rubbish doing here!" uncle Vernon spat referring to the open photo album of Harry's on the couch. "It's not rubbish, I was looking at it last night." Harry answered. He answered drearily, used to his uncle's feverish rants.  
  
"Well put it up with the rest of your creepy filth. I don't want people seeing it. Especially not the pictures of that demented godfather of yours." Said Uncle Vernon the veins in his neck throbbing.  
  
"He wasn't demented, He was a great Wizard and---," Harry said trying to defend his late godfather.  
  
"And you had better not say that word again boy or you'll be locked in that room again," said his uncle turning purple.  
  
"It didn't keep me away last time, what makes you think my friends won't come again?" Harry shouted.  
  
"I'm warning you, one more rant like you had last summer and you'll be up at the funny farm," uncle Vernon threatened. Harry was receiving more threats than ever since Harry's godfather died. The Dursley's thought they didn't have to be afraid anymore.  
  
Harry decided not to go any further; he took up the photo album and went back upstairs. He entered his room and sat down on his bed. He opened the album to the picture of his godfather. Harry thought of how his godfather died. "Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius had said taunting Bellatrix Lestrange, and then he fell through the archway to his death. It all came rushing back to Harry. He looked at the once happy, handsome face of Sirius. Then he shut the album as if wanting to mask what he had just seen and heard in his head. The entire summer he had felt as if everything that had ever connected him to his parents was gone.  
  
The next morning was Harry's birthday. Not that the Dursley's ever made any effort to make it special. Today he had to mow the lawn, tend the garden, clean the kitchen, and wash the car. After all the work he had done he had a rushed lunch of leftover Shepard's pie. Aunt Petunia wanted him out of her sight. They were readying for uncle Vernon's sister, Marge. Harry had accidentally blown her up like a balloon when she said some rude remark about how his parents were horrible people. She had refused to come the past two years because of what had happened. She decided to come because it was on her way to where she would be vacationing the rest of the summer.  
  
"Hurry up you're dirtying my table," said Aunt Petunia she was feverishly cleaning the already clean kitchen.  
  
"Get out of the way Potter," said Harry's cousin Dudley, who was if possible larger than ever. Dudley had always been large, now more than ever, which was very strange because he was on a diet.  
  
"Sorry "Big D" I forgot you can't get around the kitchen without knocking something over with your blubber. I should get out of the way before your mass smothers me. Tell me what's it like to be roughly the weight of a Rhinoceros?" Harry said in wittily walking out of the kitchen just in time to avoid a face-full of fist.  
  
He walked into his room finding eight packages from his friends. Ginny got him a new eagle feather quill. Hagrid had sent some of his pound cake and a book about giants. Hermione sent him sugar free sweets with a book 500 ways to study, he was glad because he knew that he needed to study better. Ron gave him a Chudley Cannons poster, even though he had never seen them play before he was glad he knew how expensive the quidditch game must have been. Fred and George sent him two boxes full of wizard sweets. He fed his pound cake to Hedwig; she pecked at him tenderly for it.  
  
"POTTER!!!" uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. "Get down here now!" Harry did as he was told and followed his aunt, uncle, and cousin into the sitting room. "Now, as you all know my sister Marge is coming to visit us. This is very humane of her owing to the facts of what happened last time she was here. So, I want this week to go by without a hindrance does everyone understand? Right then, you." He pointed to Harry. "I want you to respect my sister do you understand me?" His veins were pulsing and his face was going purple, he was trying to be calm about all of this.  
  
"Yes I understand. I will stay out of the way so as not to upset her," said Harry very bored.  
  
"Good as you should." Uncle Vernon barked a little less irritated. Just then the bell chimed. "She's here." He said with a hint of worry in his tone. He went to answer the door. "Welcome, Marge!" He said kindly as his sister stepped into the house.  
  
"Hhhmmmppphhh." She said a little appalled at the sight of Harry. "Haven't been able to give him to the county, eh?" Giving Harry the once over with her nose stuck up in the air.  
  
"No not yet." Uncle Vernon replied worry crossing over his face.  
  
"Too bad, I would have never brought him in, in the first place." She had a look of great hatred on her face. Even her dog looked like it couldn't stand the sight of Harry. "Well are you going to welcome me or are you still as barbaric as before?" She asked a slight smile playing on her face.  
  
"Of course, Welcome." Harry said trying to sound as happy as he possibly could.  
  
"I don't like your tone boy," she said looking at him more angry, than annoyed.  
  
"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Trying to sound as sorry as possible. In his mind he was thinking the hatred he had for her was almost as much as the hatred he had for Professor Umbridge, which was a coincidence since her looks reminded him of Umbridge as well.  
  
"I don't think you are but no matter, you're just filth anyway," she said with a wide smile on her face. Then she stepped in and got situated for the week to come. Dinner that evening wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. She mostly ignored Harry, and Harry did the same. In the week that she stayed not a lot happened Harry noticed he had more free time on his hands, which pleased him. In all he thought that Aunt Marge's visit was pleasant, except the fact that she would pipe some rude remark about him every time he was around her as if he wasn't there at all. Harry thought her dog, Ripper, kept an annoyingly close watch on him though. He thought that maybe Aunt Marge and Ripper have a relationship like Filch and Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Get out of my room you stupid dog!" Harry said as he kicked the dog through the door and closed it fast. "Senile old mutt." He looked at the golden plate and had completely forgotten about reading the directions. So he picked them up and, as always, had a rough time reading Ron's chicken scratch.  
  
This is called a Mini-Quidd. Here are the directions. Turn it on with the knob on the side Pick your position with the names on the long side On the under-side is a compartment that opens in it are different balls and such that you use. Pick the one that matches with your position. On the matching thingy (I don't know what to call them) you can move around the field and there should be a button that says catch or hit or something and that's how you play.  
~Ron  
  
This confused Harry somewhat but he decided to try it anyway. When he opened the compartment there was a ball that resembled a quaffle, a bludger and club, a miniature hoop, and a larger version of a snitch. Each one of the game pieces had directional keys and buttons on it. It reminded Harry of one of Dudley's Playstation 2 controllers. Harry chose to play seeker and picked up the Snitch. It had a button that said dive, along with a gage of how low you were going, and one that said climb that was on the other side of the gage, he was guessing it worked in conjunction with the gage as well. There was also a button that said catch. He turned on the machine and picked his position. It was exactly like Quidditch except smaller and no one had faces. After catching the snitch several times he decided to go to bed.  
  
That evening Aunt Marge left the Dursley's home. They drove her to Kings Cross station. She didn't say goodbye to Harry, but that didn't bother him. He was a little depressed about her leaving he knew that things at the Dursley household would go on like they had before, which meant no more time to himself.  
  
The month passed and before he knew it, he was getting ready to leave the Dursley's which wasn't a bad thing. The Weasleys had told him they would pick him up in the company car to take him to the Burrow. All the other times he left it was almost always a catastrophe. He was to spend the next two weeks with the Weasley's; Hermione was going, as well. He packed his trunk and got Hedwig ready for the trip to the Burrow.  
  
At 5'o clock that evening they arrived. Since Fred, George and Percy had moved out, the only children left were Ron and Ginny, who was entering her 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Ron called out the window of the car. Ron was thin, tall, and had red hair. He looked more handsome than the year before and he had newer clothes.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Harry said with excitement. He was happy to be leaving the Dursley's.  
  
"How are you Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?" Asked Mr. Weasley with much enthusiasm. He was fascinated by muggles. As Mr. Weasley was talking with the Dursley's, who looked petrified, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley loaded Harry's things into the car. When they were finished, and Mrs. Weasley made Harry say his goodbyes, they were off to the Burrow. The car ride was enjoyable, Harry finally felt at home and all of the bad thoughts he had, seemed to melt away for a while. When they had reached the Burrow it was a little after dark. Fred and George had come home to welcome Harry and to see how he was.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" Asked Fred with a wide smile.  
  
"Yeah and you?" Harry replied. He hadn't seen them for a year but they had very nice clothing, and both had gotten a haircut. They looked very business-like.  
  
"We're ok, not complaining," said George with a wink at Harry.  
  
As everyone talked about the summer and what had happened before it, Mrs. Weasley started dinner. After the meal everyone went to bed.  
  
"Isn't Hermione supposed to be here?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Well she isn't coming for a couple of days," stated Ron somewhat depressed about it.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Harry sensing Ron's unhappiness.  
  
"Well you know how her and Viktor Krum were kind of seeing each other?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry was a little anxious where this was headed.  
  
"Well she went with him---- and his family------uhhh---- to his summer house." Ron had troubles with saying it. Then looked up at Harry. He had a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Well there weren't any problems were there? I mean she's ok isn't she?" Harry said in a rushed and concerned tone.  
  
"No she's fine it's just-----"  
  
"Just what?" Harry was very puzzled.  
  
"Ok Harry do you promise not to say anything? To anyone?" Ron asked as if pleading for his life.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I---I-----ummmm-----I-----I like Hermione as------------more than a friend." Ron stammered out with difficulty. Harry was astonished he had no idea what to say.  
  
"Wow" That was the only word he could muster. The thought of his two best friends being a couple was very bizarre for Harry.  
  
"I can't stand her being with Viktor Krum. He can't even say her name right! He just stutters Hermy-own," Ron seemed furious and threw all of Harry's suggestions out the window. They both went to bed in bad moods. Harry tossed and turned all night. He had a dream about the night in the Ministry of Magic. He woke up in a cold sweat before anyone else.  
  
Harry decided instead of going back to bed he would start reading the book Hermione had sent him for his birthday. Halfway through the first chapter the owl that delivered his Daily Prophet swooped in the room. Harry handed it a Knut and read the headline,  
  
SEARCH CONTINUES FOR HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND FOLLOWERS  
  
He threw the Daily Prophet aside and kept reading his book. As he finished the second chapter Ron woke up in a considerably better mood than last night. Both got dressed and headed for breakfast.  
  
As they were eating, the letters from Hogwarts finally arrived. When Harry went to pick his up he found it a little heavier than usual. He ripped open the top and pulled out the papers, there it was gleaming, a Prefect badge.  
  
"Harry I got one too!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Why did I get one?" this was very strange. Only one boy and one girl from each house were allowed to be prefects. Harry checked and saw that there was a special note from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, I got the impression that you had been feeling left out last year. I also instituted that all of the Slytherin prefects from last year were hounding the other students, so I decided not to have prefects from Slytherin, hopefully that will teach them not to exploit their privileges. I have given this to you, because I knew last year that you are ideal to be a prefect. So I trust you'll make wise choices this year.  
Best wishes,  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Wicked! Wait until Malfoy sees," Ron said happily.  
  
"Excellent!" Harry said.  
  
"We will go shopping for your books tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Hurry we might be late." Shouted Mrs. Weasley as everyone hurried to the fireplace. They had to meet Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron at noon. They were traveling by floo powder. "Harry you go first," she said pushing him into the fireplace. He had done this before and had the unfortunate experience of getting lost.  
  
"Diagon Alley." He shouted with perfect articulation. Suddenly there was a flash of green flame and he was hurtling past hundreds of other grates. And just as soon as it began, it stopped. He shot out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Ron followed, along with Ginny. Fred and George had apparated, as did Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They all had Butterbeer while they were waiting for Hermione. It was about half an hour before she got there.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron," she said with a smile playing on her face. The Hermione Harry knew, was a bushy haired, bucked tooth, know-it-all. However the Hermione he saw in front of him was a young woman with sleek brown hair. She was tan and when she smiled Harry noticed that she had, had her teeth fixed. She wasn't hunched over, as before, now she stood straight and tall. She looked absolutely stunning. Harry noticed Ron's mouth wide open, and quickly elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Wow you look great," Harry said with an air of admiration.  
  
"Yeah you look good," Ron muttered while rubbing his ribs. He had a somewhat dazed look on his face.  
  
"Thanks, you both look good yourselves," she said smiling. 


End file.
